


10. Hired Date To A Wedding Day

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Almost), (everyone think they are together), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Betaed, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Since Forever, M/M, Pining, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Weddings, accidental confessions, hired date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Chapter 1:Bucky gets invitation to his ex's wedding.He doesn't want to go alone, but he is single.After a small quarrel, Steve agrees to go with him as his "date.""Steve?""What?""Steve… will you go to the wedding with me?""What?! No!"Chapter 2:Loki and Tony talk about Steve and Bucky.But mostly about Bucky.Because who invite an ex to your own wedding?"A little bird told me, that James had not dated anyone since our "breakup" and he lives with Steven…""So, he won't have anyone to come with…""And he'll invite Steven. Bingo.""You… criminal genius."
Relationships: (they have equal part in fic), James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Stucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [10\. Hired Date To A Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096281) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Hired Date To A Wedding, fluffy fluff, **G** /T
> 
> The last one... The last little fic. All coincidences with my life are purely accidental, because yes... My not-ex-girlfriend is getting married soon and I have been invited 🥰 (everyone assumes that we were together xD ) and now I am thinking about going to the wedding my new not-girlfriend (because yes! I have so much luck, that everyone [again] assumes, that I have another GF xD)
> 
> It happened because I wanna finish HOOPLA with BOOM! Boom like this fic xD
> 
> Thanks to my lovely [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) 🥰 without you it would look so bad xD
> 
> And thanks to: The Invincible [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/), The Mighty [theicesculpture ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicesculpture/), The Incredible [Adren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adren/pseuds/Adren) and The Amazing [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir) for dealing with my grammar and me (I am pain in the ass, I know xD) but I am really happy I met you ^-^
> 
> Also big thanks to The Ultimate [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria) 🥰

Bucky stared at the opened invitation on the table. He hoped that it would disappear. That it would be an illusion, but no. The envelope was still in its place and completely real. His name and surname are written in distinctive handwriting. Nothing had changed in the five years since…

"Steve?" Bucky called uncertainly, trying not to think about what he had just done.

"Yes? Have you finished talking?" The blonde asked, entering the living room. "I managed to cook dinner for us, but I didn't want to interrupt you…"

"I made a huge mistake, Stevie," Bucky interrupted his friend without taking his eyes off the envelope.

"What happened?" The brunette couldn't see Steve, but he knew that the blonde was frowning.

"I fucked up," Bucky replied. "I fucked up this whole thing. I can't believe I did it, but… I agreed," he whispered.

"What?!"

"I agreed…" Bucky repeats even quieter.

"You said you were calling to…"

"I know!" Bucky replied, hiding his face in his hands. "But…"

"I understand, Buck… It's your  _ ex-boyfriend. _ I'm not sure why you agreed if…"

"Even if he's my ex, he's still one of my first college friends."

"Bucky."

"I know I had you. I still have, but…"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you agreed. You said you would go to the wedding of your ex, whom you had been with for almost four years."

"We broke up amicably. And it was five years ago!" answered the dark-haired man. An awkward silence followed his words.

Bucky and Loki met on their first day at school. For half a year they spent time with each other, flirted and fled the lessons, until one day someone found them hugging in the park. Bucky remembered Steve was shocked at the news. He shouted at a friend, argued with him and tried to break his relationship with Loki, but… but Bucky had his reasons.

"Steve?" Bucky asked suddenly, breaking the silence. He turned slowly towards the blonde man.

"What?" The man was upset. The brunette knew why, but he still had to ask this question.

"Steve… will you go to the wedding with me?"

"What?! No!" Steve was even more indignant. Bucky looked up and looked at him pleadingly.

"Stevie…"

"No." The blonde folded his arms over his chest and tried to avoid his friend's eyes.

"Stevie, I have to go. And to do that, I need a  _ date. _ I don't want to go to my ex's wedding alone."

"You shouldn't agree to that at all."

"But I did… Please, don't make me go alone. There will be so many people…" Bucky came nearer to the blond, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Okay, okay! I'll come with you! '' Steve couldn’t stand it anymore, throwing his hands up. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"Thanks, Stevie," Bucky replied and hugged his friend.

**ᴥ**

_ *three months later* _

**ᴥ**

"James!" The black-haired man greeting Bucky and kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hey, Loki," Bucky said uncertainly, trying to smile. "All the best for a new way of life."

"Why so stiff?'' Asked the man with a wicked smile. "You haven't been this stiff in a long time. And where is your partner?"

"And where is your husband?" Bucky answered the question with a question, trying to avoid the answer.

"I have had enough of him, so I sent him to go get drinks."

"Hi, Loki. Best wishes, "Steve said, standing close to Bucky.

"Oh, Steven! Long time no see, "Loki said, smiling broadly and shook hands with the blond man. "I must tell you that you look lovely together."

"What?" Bucky asked nervously.

"Lokes is trying to say he's jealous of you two, even though he's just married," said the short man, serving the black-haired a drink. "I'm Tony, the annoying and rich husband."

"Nice to meet you," Steve said. Bucky tried to calm his breath.

"You are cute, you know? How long have you two been together?" Tony asked."Oh Fate, look at them, Lo! They are still  _ blushing!" _

Bucky coughed, trying to hide his face in his hand. If Tony, the person who just met him, sees him looking at Steve, that means…

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Loki said, trying not to smile too widely.

"Exactly! We were like that too," Tony added, looking at his husband.

"It's not true, you always started talking about our sex life, making others blush," Loki protested.

"Is it my fault, that you have such a big one? Your  _ "ex-not-ex" _ should know this. Also, you know that I really like the story of our, or more your, first time.

"I know! You probably said it in every possible interview!"

"But thanks to this, everyone knows that you are big in  _ every  _ way. And that I love it, '' Tony replied with a laugh and kissed his husband on the cheek. "Come on, I think there are enough quiet place around there to show you how much I love you…"

"Oh, I'd love to,  _ Anthony." _ Giggling quietly to themselves, the couple walked off towards the pillar.

"Bucky?" Steve suddenly asked, looking at the flushed brunette. Bucky said nothing and stared stubbornly at his feet. "Bucky. Why… Why didn't you…"

"Want to talk about it?" Bucky got angry looking at the blonde, angry and sad.

"You said… that you were together," Steve said uncertainly. "You said that…"

"Let's not talk about it," Bucky gritted his teeth, looking away again.

"Just tell me what Tony meant," Steve insisted, grabbing his friend's hand.

"Loki agreed to pretend we're together so that I wouldn't have to chase away all the people who wanted to date me at school. Happy?

"What? Why?" Steve was surprised.

"Because I liked someone else and… and I thought that maybe I could… I could get their attention. But, they didn't want me, not even after… and after so many years and I just… I have accepted that I'll never get to be with you.

"What?" Steve's eyes widened.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Even Tony noticed, and he just met us!" Bucky got angry, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "I love you, Steve. But it doesn't have to change anything. I know I don't have a chance with you, but we can still be friends. Nothing…"

Bucky didn't finish his sentence and felt Steve kiss him. His biggest dream. His biggest, innermost desire… And Bucky pulled away from Steve.

"No."

_ "What?!" _

"No," Bucky still felt tears in his eyes.

"You're really a complete idiot," Steve replied, stepping closer to Bucky. "I'm trying to help you."

"What?" This time Bucky was surprised.

"If I'd known that you liked me, I'd have done this a long time ago. Even at school," the blond man answered, stepping closer to his friend and embracing him at the waist.

"People are looking at us," Bucky said, turning away with a smile. He knew Steve would never lie to him. And if Steve said…

"So what? What do people have to do with it? Imagine that only you, me and our love are here."

So many years of dreaming, so many years of desire… So many years of pretending. Bucky might have been at his  _ "ex-boyfriend's" _ wedding, but he was the happiest man in the world at the moment. Judging by Steve's smile, he was pleased too.

This time Bucky kissed Steve, and nothing else mattered.


	2. FrostIron

"Loki? Would you like to explain it to me?" Tony asked, staring at the envelope in his hands.

"What do I have to explain to you, darling?" the black-haired man asked, looking up from the book. "Have I written something wrong?"

"Do you mean to invite your _ex-boyfriend_ to _our_ wedding?" Tony asked, sitting on his lover's lap. He kissed his cheek and handed the envelope. "Bucky, right?"

"Why not? After all, he is my friend."

"And your ex," reminded brunette, frowning gently.

"He was the only _friend_ I had at college, Anthony," Loki said, taking Tony's envelope from his hand.

"Oh…" the brunette immediately understood what Loki meant. "I thought that…"

"Yes, but not that way," Loki replied, smiling gently. "I met James in college and… the poor boy, he was in love with his best friend."

 _"Oof…_ the worst," Tony answered. "Did he finally get him?"

"No, because he is an idiot!"

"Sounds like something you would do," the brunette noted.

"Don't forget that _I_ invited _you_ on our first date," Loki remarked, raising one eyebrow. "And I won't say Steven is not a complete idiot either. Like you, if you want to compare me to James."

"Oh, don't be like that, our situation was completely different. And I didn't compare you with James," Tony answered and kissed Loki. "I know you're only a little less brilliant than me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"So, what's your story with Bucky?"

"Don't think we won't talk about it later," Loki replied, looking intently at his lover. "And I don't know if I want to do it now."

"No, now you want to tell me about your _ex-boyfriend-who-really-is-not-your-ex."_

"I've known James for years and I know this idiot has loved Steven since he was twelve years old. And he didn't tell him anything. We talked quite a lot about it, and after a while, when James finally noticed that… Steven grew a little… and that he became a "hottie" and the girls became interested in him… James already had enough of the rest of the girls who were crazy about him and just couldn't stand it. Someone found us in the park when I hugged him and announced it at school. We agreed that I would be his boyfriend so that everyone could get away from him and he could spend time with Steven.

"Do you want to tell me that you pretended to be the third wheel?" Tony asked, laughing, sitting more comfortably on his future husband's lap.

"Yes, of course. James was on my lap, as you are now, but he was flirting with Steven, who didn't even notice it.

"Are you surprised? Bucky was on your lap, on his _boyfriend's_ lap!"

"Yes, and James was _flirting_ with him. Even I noticed it."

"Not many things escape your pretty eyes," Tony said and kissed the black-haired man.

"You're right, but you know what I mean..

"Of course. What happened next?

"I met you," Loki replied with a shrug. This time he kissed his lover. "I will not say that it was not a problem, but…"

"Our first date was after you broke up. After you finished school," Tony understood.

"There was no sense of us staying together any longer," the black-haired man answered and hugged his fiance. "But now I can at least help him."

"Inviting to our wedding?" Tony was surprised.

"A little bird told me, that James had not dated anyone since our "breakup" and he lives with Steven…"

"So, he won't have anyone to come with…"

"And he'll invite Steven. _Bingo."_

"You… criminal genius." Tony smiled broadly but then frowned slightly. "Do you think Steve will agree?"

"Of course he will. Do you think Steven hid his feelings for James?"

"They can't both… they're both complete idiots!"

"Of course they are! Why do you think I'm trying to help them? They should have been together for years!"

"Shh, shh, shh…" Tony said, patting Loki on the shoulder. "Don't get so excited about your ex-boyfriend, when I'm here for you."

"And what about remaining chaste?" Loki pretended to be innocent, eyes wide.

"We're going to wash before the wedding," Tony said and kissed his lover with a smile.

"So James can come?"

"Stop thinking about your _ex!"_

"You know that I only love you."

"So kiss me and show me how much you love me."

"And you still claim that I am the princess in this relationship." The black-haired stopped further fiance's protests, kissing him and pulling him closer.

**ᴥ**

_*four and a half months later*_

**ᴥ**

"How do you want to play it?" Tony asked, greeting the guests with a smile.

"Naturally," Loki replied. "I don't want to plan anything. I still don't know if he'll come…"

"You're repeating yourself."

"Because I didn't think he would agree. I still can't believe it will come. I just saying it for clarity."

"Hey, we have to go," said Peter, surprising the couple. "Miss Official is impatient."

"She was late, not us," Tony said. "And fix the bow tie, Pete. I will not let my _son_ look messy at my wedding."

"And tie your shoes," Loki added. "You don't want to trip over giving us the wedding rings."

"You've been impossible since you signed the adoption documents," Peter groaned in frustration. "You're just _hor-ri-ble!"_

"Isn't that what the parents are about?" Tony asked. "That the life of the children would be terrible?"

"Anthony, that's what teachers are for," Loki remarked with a mischievous smile. "Parents make the lives of _their_ children _impossibly_ terrible."

"I hate you," said Peter, shaking his head and laughing softly. He knew he had really great parents. Even if he would not admit it.

"We love you too," Loki replied, smiling gently.

"And don't be embarrassed."

"Of you? I'm embarrassed by you two _everywhere._ Especially you, Tony."

"Excuse you!" said the brunette indignantly.

"Peter is right, Anthony."

"Oh, please! I haven't given an interview for a long time in which I would mention your…"

"You're just about to shout about it, Anthony, right now" Loki interrupted in time. "At our wedding."

"Uh, spoil the fun," answered Tony, showing his fiance his tongue and putting his arms on his chest. Peter and Loki tried to stop the smiles on their lips.

"Come on, honey. We will not make guests wait any longer. Now I will turn around and this will be your last chance to escape…"

"Please," Tony said, cheering up immediately. "We signed the documents for the adoption of the child. And you think that I will run far with this bucket of lard?

Loki just shook his head and put his arm around his fiance's waist. They headed toward the clerk, to the accompaniment of Peter's protests.

It was going to be a great ceremony.

**ᴥ**

"Didn’t I tell you so?"

"I never claimed you were wrong, my _husband,"_ Tony replied with a smile, looking at the two men kissing in the middle of the room.

"But you really didn't have to mention… my size," Loki remarked, smiling sexily.

"But he is so wonderful" whispered the brunette and with a smile drew his husband closer.

"Do you want to leave all these guests and start our honeymoon earlier?"

"You don't even know for how long have I dreamt about it…"

"Then come, I know a quiet place."

"But here?" Tony was surprised.

"No… we'll move to _our_ new apartment," Loki replied, smiling playfully. "It's time to try _our_ marriage bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard, because why not? (And I love this rings 😍):
> 
> And, as always, moodboard without filter: 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading this or any other of my story, I am glad You like it and I am happy when I saw every Kudos and Comment ^-^
> 
> (10th fic on 10th March ^-^)


End file.
